Anywhere
by Nirnaeth Arnoediad
Summary: Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy are finding their way to anywhere. DH SLASH! oneshot


**Warnings: SLASH, and some swearing!**

**Anywhere**

            Harry Potter was not living.

            The seventeen year old might still have a pulse coming from his still constant heartbeat and breath in his lungs but his life was not his own. He could not make choices for himself and always had everything planned out for him ahead of time by those not able to completely understand his loss. 

            The war against Voldemort had raged for three long years before Harry had finally avenged his parents, Cedric Diggory, Severus Snape, Arthur Weasley, Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione, and the many others killed. And to think that Voldemort had been killed by having the sword of Salazar Slytherin, a sword that the dark lord himself had used to kill many others, sent into his chest on Halloween night when he had thought that he would be celebrating the death of the last remaining Potter on his parents' death-day.

            But even after his destruction it seemed that Voldemort was still controlling Harry's life.

            "What do you mean I'm going to be going to France for the next twelve weeks?" the green-eyed Gryffindor yelled at Albus Dumbledore and Mundungus Fletcher, the current Minister of Magic. The six foot tall form of Harry jumped up from his seat in the headmaster's office. "I have done as you have all decreed for all of my life and I have dealt with it but I refuse to leave England against my will."

            Mundungus glanced around nervously before turning back to look at Harry. "I don't mean to be harsh, Harry, but as Minister of Magic I can and will force you to go to France under the term of a temporary exile. You are needed there. You have to go under even more intensive training in case any of Voldemort's remaining hidden Death Eaters, such as Draco Malfoy, should try to rise up as a new dark lord."

             "When was it ever said that Draco Malfoy was a Death Eater? He does not have the Mark." Harry angrily whispered.

            "He is a Malfoy, Harry." Fletcher replied back as an answer. "His father was known for his cruelty. There is no plausible circumstance that Draco Malfoy did not follow in his footsteps."

            "Yes, he is a Malfoy. But he is also a student at this school as much as I am. Whatever happened to innocent until proven guilty? And why should I leave to help you? I've fought a good fight. It's your turn now.  Don't you believe that I've done enough to help you? Go to your damn Aurors for protection. I have already given up all but my life for you and I won't do it again."

            "If you are worried about security then let me abate those worries, Harry." Dumbledore said. "The ministry has top security teams."

            Emerald green eyes glared as they turned once again to look at the two men in front of him. "And where the fuck were these amazing security teams when Hermione and Ron were kidnapped and killed while walking through Diagon Alley? Where were they when Sirius was killed protecting the younger students in Hogsmeade? When Severus Snape was tortured and died of blood loss for being found out as a spy? When Remus was captured and burned as he tried to contact the werewolves? It seems to me like your security teams need to actually learn how to _secure something."_

            "They are all heroes, Harry. They all gave their lives for the cause."

            Harry stormed. "No, they did not! They never gave their lives to anything but each other and to the hope that the world could become a better place. Their lives were brutally ripped from them because of you and your lack of any help. You send the young, strong, and innocent to do your fucking work for you because you can't risk your senile, old, manipulative self." 

            The Gryffindor turned to leave but before he could fully exit out of the door Mundungus spoke. "You leave me with no choice Harry. If you are not back here fully prepared to leave by ten o'clock tonight then I will have you dragged here." Harry just slammed the door furiously as he exited the room.

*

            Draco Malfoy had just lain down at his favorite place in a secluded shaded area by the Hogwarts lake after having his a small snack in the kitchens (as he had skipped the early dinner that night) when he was nearly run over by a running Harry Potter. The Slytherin quickly grabbed Harry's legs and pulled him off his feet and into his lap as he sat up on the quilt he had spread beneath him, embracing the green-eyed man gently. "Harry? Harry, what's wrong? We weren't supposed to meet until ten, weren't we?" he whispered urgently into his lover's ear as he held Harry close, feeling him shaking slightly.

            The Gryffindor blinked, holding back tears, before speaking; his voice muffled by Draco's neck. "They're planning on sending me away tonight. And I'm going to be gone by ten tonight, 'dragged' if need be."

            The Slytherin tensed and clutched Harry closer. "Who and why and for how long are you going to be away?"

            "Dumbledore and Fletcher say that I have to be trained to fight better as my winning against Voldemort was not enough. I am to be sent to France for ten weeks; 'dragged' there like a stubborn goat if I don't willingly go." Harry started to shake even more fiercely in his attempt to hold off tears.

            "It's okay, sweetheart. You can cry." At those lovingly whispered words, tears began to pour down Harry's face.

            "I don't want to go, Drake. They are planning on having me train to defeat all the supposed remaining supporters of Voldemort. And you are on the top of that list. God, Draco, I don't want to leave you. I wish we could just go—just go anywhere. I'm tired of having to pretend that I don't love you."

            Draco suddenly made an impulsive decision. "We can leave here tonight."

            "What?" Harry gasped.

            "We can just leave here tonight. Let's run away. We won't have to tell anyone. If we leave we will be free of all this. Free from their manipulation, expectations, and orders. We will be free to have our relationship in public. Don't you want to be with me?"

            "Of course, I do! But what about you?" Harry asked. "I don't want you to give up everything for just me!"

            "All I need in my life is your love and to be able to love you." Draco whispered heatedly against Harry's lips before leaning up to capture the mouth of the Gryffindor straddling on his lap in a loving kiss. The Slytherin was slowly lowered to the ground as Harry urgently kissed his boyfriend of two years. Draco opened his mouth and trailed his tongue along Harry's bottom lip seeking permission to enter, to arouse, to _love him. Harry rolled over to put himself on the quilt that seemed to be the exact shade as Harry's eyes, green with specks of gold. The Gryffindor moaned softly as he opened his lips to have Draco invade the warmth of his mouth with his tongue. _

            As the two slowly separated, Harry glanced up with slightly glazed eyes from a glasses-free face into the amazing sapphire-silver eyes of his lover. "Make love to me, Draco."

            Draco complied with declarations of love upon his lips.  

*

            Later inside Harry's head boy rooms they packed all the things that they wished to take along with them on their trip to anywhere. "Do you remember the little poem we came up with Draco?" Harry asked as he packed his rather sizable collection of valuable phoenix figurines; gifts from Draco over the months—each representing another month anniversary together.

            "How could I forget?" Draco asked, as he packed his similar dragon figurine collection. "_I love you."_

            "_I love you too._" Harry replied back placing a small kiss on Draco's slender neck and holding him around the waist from behind.

            "_I love you four._"

            "_I love you infinity_."

            "_I love you more_.*" Draco sighed as Harry kissed his way up his neck. "I can't manage to even imagine life without you, Harry."

            At that Harry and Draco took a last look around the room before shrinking their trunks and putting feather-weight charms upon them before pulling them onto a chain to fasten around their necks so as not to lose them. Harry released Hedwig into the sky just as Draco sent his eagle owl named Lorien flying out. Draco grabbed the pair of Lightningbolts (the successor of the Firebolt) by the window and handed Harry his.

            "So how long do you think it will actually be until they find me missing and try to find me?" Harry asked.

            "I can't truthfully say," Draco stated. "You cannot count on them to keep their word infallibly. "But it doesn't matter. We're just flying out beyond the wards before apparating to Gringotts and getting all of our money, which is a hefty fortune, mind. Then we will just buy what we need before leaving. By the time they track us we will be half way to anywhere."

            "But really, where should we go?"

            "Anywhere where you are is good enough for me."

            Harry smiled. "We could always go to Rome, Italy. Remember two weeks ago, I received a letter inviting me to apprentice the wand maker over there; Leonardo Bertinelli. I never told Dumbledore or Fletcher about it so they'll never know. And Leonardo says that he had heard great things about how I could talk to phoenixes and other magical creatures and thought that because of that ability I would be good at the job. He never even knew about me being the real Harry Potter, just thought that I was just some poor bloke with the same name—nastily common name that it is."

            "Especially now that you're a war hero and everyone with be naming there baby boys Harry and the girls Harriet." Draco chuckled. "But do you believe that we will both be accepted?"

            Harry nodded. "I met with the man three days ago and told him all of the truth. He said he was willing to take us in and even name me his heir and change my name to either Dante or Romeo Bertinelli."

            "Romeo, I believe." Draco said as he kissed Harry on the lips. "But people will still recognize you."

            "After a month they won't be able to." Harry stated. "I'm planning on growing out my hair and we will get tanned, Draco. We aren't going to be indoors all the time. We will have to go out to collect wand cores. And no one knows that we have both learned how to speak Italian and Latin. People shouldn't be able to recognize us after that and maybe a few concealment and glamour charms until we really do change appearance."

            "That will be great, my dear Romeo. But what should I be called and how should I change?"

            Harry grinned, feeling carefree and safe in the presence of Draco. "Dante Marciano. The name seems to fit you. And we can always charm your hair to be a bit darker. And we'll have to slightly change your bone structure. You're too aristocratic and beautiful with your cheek bones."

            Draco laughed lightly before anxiously glancing at his watch. "It's nine o'clock right now. We better leave now. You are sure about this?"

            "I couldn't be surer of anything, my lovely Dante."

            So came to pass the night when Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter forgot their past life. It was declared the next morning that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy had both gone missing, all possessions gone with them. To all eyes it looked as if they had both runaway never to be seen or heard of again. Should you go into the wizarding world in Italy you will hear of the great wand maker, Leonardo Bertinelli, his adopted son and heir, Romeo, and Romeo's beloved, Dante Marciano, the apprentice of the renowned potions master, Joseph Antonioni.

            Romeo Bertinelli and Dante Marciano had found their way to anywhere.****

**"Anywhere"**

**Evanescence**

**Dear my love, haven't you wanted to be with me**

**And dear my love, haven't you longed to be free**

**I can't keep pretending that I don't even know you**

**And at sweet night, you are my own**

**Take my hand**

**We're leaving here tonight **

**There's no need to tell anyone**

**They'd only hold us down**

**So by the morning's light**

**We'll be half way to anywhere**

**Where love is more than just your name**

**I have dreamt of a place for you and I**

**No one knows who we are there**

**All I want is to give my love only to you**

**I've dreamt so long I cannot dream anymore**

**Let's run away**

**I'll take you there**

**We're leaving here tonight **

**There's no need to tell anyone**

**They'd only hold us down**

**So by the morning's light**

**We'll be half way to anywhere**

**Where love is more than just your name**

**Forget this life, come with me **

**Don't look back, you're safe now**

**Unlock you heart, Drop your guard**

**No one's left to stop you **

**Forget this life, come with me **

**Don't look back, you're safe now**

**Unlock you heart, Drop your guard**

**No one's left to stop you now**

**We're leaving here tonight **

**There's no need to tell anyone**

**They'd only hold us down**

**So by the morning's light**

**We'll be half way to anywhere**

**Where love is more than just your name**

**Fine**

* I read this in a story here on ff.net but I can't remember which one. So if any of you know the name of the story or the writer (or if you are the person) please tell so I can give acknowledgement to the one who came up with it.

Hope it wasn't too bad.


End file.
